Bernadette and Stuart talk about Howard
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Bernadette and Stuart talk about Howard and the ruined comic book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

One day Bernadette went to Stuart's comic book store on her day off work to replace a one of Howard's comic book that was sitting on the table in the dining room because she accidently spilled some iced tea, which she had for lunch that day, on one of Howard's comic book. On her way to the comic book store, Bernadette thought about what Howard would say if he saw his comic book.

 _Howard is going to be mad at me if I don't replace his comic book._

 _He would probably say, "Why can't you be more around my comic books."_

 _Why do I have to be more careful when he can put his comic books away?_

 _He would start yelling at me because I accidently spilled some iced tea one of his comic books._

The thoughts that went through her head started to make her mad and she start to drive a little faster but she caught herself and slow down. She started to cry because she was upset that Howard would get mad at her for accidently spilling some ice tea on the comic book but she couldn't get mad at him for ruining one her of dresses. She drove for 15 minutes to get to the comic book store and once she got to the comic book store, she parked her car on the street in front of the comic book store. Before she gets out of the car, she wipes her eyes. She gets out of the car and walks into Stuart's comic book.

"Hello, Bernadette, what brings you into the store today?" asks Stuart.

"Hello, Stuart, I have to replace one of Howard's comic books," said Bernadette.

"Which one?" asks Stuart.

"A Spiderman one," said Bernadette.

"Ok, let me see," said Stuart.

So Bernadette gave the comic book to Stuart.

"I have this comic book," said Stuart.

"Ok," said Bernadette.

Stuart went to get the comic book while Bernadette waited at the counter for Stuart to come back with the comic book. When Stuart came back with the comic book, he had a question for Bernadette.

"So how did this comic book get ruined?" asks Stuart.

"It was sitting on the table in the dining room. I was eating lunch at the dining room and I accidently spilled some iced tea onto the comic book. Now I have to replace the comic book before Howard comes home or else he will be mad at me for not being careful around his comic books. I just don't understand why he gets to be mad at me for ruining one of his comic books but I can't get mad at him for ruining one of my dresses," said Bernadette.

"Sounds likes you have a problem," said Stuart.

"I do have a problem," said Bernadette.

"Did you talk to him about putting away his comic books when he not reading them?" asks Stuart.

"Yes, but he said no and that I have to be careful around his comic books," said Bernadette.

"Sounds likes Howard is being lazy," said Stuart.

"He is being lazy," said Bernadette.

"How is Howard being lazy?" asks Stuart.

"Howard doesn't do the laundry, the dishes, make the bed when he is the last one to get up, or sweep the floor when I ask him to do those things," said Bernadette.

"Oh, it doesn't help that Howard lived with his mom and didn't have to do those things," said Stuart.

"Yup, it doesn't help," said Bernadette.

"So you stuck doing those things," said Stuart.

"Yup but I am going to try to talk to Howard about doing some chores around the house and putting his comic book away when he gets home from work today," said Bernadette.

"Have fun with that," said Stuart.

"I will have fun with that. I have to go now but I enjoyed talking to you," said Bernadette.

"I enjoyed talking to you too and come back to the comic book sometime," said Stuart.

"I will try to come back to the comic book," said Bernadette.

Stuart check out Bernadette so she could go home because before Howard got home and saw that his comic book was missing from the dining room table. Once Stuart was down checking out Bernadette, he gave the bag to Bernadette.

"Bye, Stuart," said Bernadette.

"Bye, Bernadette," said Stuart.

After Bernadette said bye to Stuart and left the comic book store, she got into her car to go home. It took her 15 minutes to get home. When she got home, she saw that Howard was not home yet so she went up to the apartment and put the comic book back on the dining room table.


End file.
